


Bundled up in Blue

by Rantsofafangirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantsofafangirl/pseuds/Rantsofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's the day Barry and Len meet their son for the first time but the way Len is acting has Barry freaking out.<br/>However it's nothing compared to how Len is feeling on the inside. </p><p>Written for Day Seven of ColdFlash Week (Future children AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bundled up in Blue

“This is ridiculous,” Len huffed watching as Barry ran back and forth tidying things up things as he went along in a mixture of super and human speed. “I don’t understand the rush.”

Barry looked up at Len from where he was now on the floor by one of the outlet plugs, making sure the safety cover was in place in bewilderment. “They’ll be here in five minutes, Len. Help me.”

Len pinched the bridge of his nose, placing his hands on his hips. “No. They’ve been here a dozen times. If they see something they don’t like now then I could care less if they don’t let us have –“

“Stop it!” Barry said, getting up from where he sat. He stalked over to the other man and pushed him hard in the chest. “You know what this means to me so stop trying to play the villain! I know what this pouting is all about. You’re afraid that I won’t have time for you any or us any more…that you won’t be my number one.” Barry teased at the end.

Len opened his mouth to try and refute his claims but Barry pushed him again, stopping him.

“Don't try and deny it, You know I'm right. We've been waiting for this day for months and I am not going to have it ruined because you can't keep your cool. So I need you to go and make yourself useful before our son gets here.”

Len frowned and grumbled, not even kissing Barry back when the other man tried to reassure him slowly kissing his lips before he sped up the stairs, no doubt to check the nursery… _again_. So what if there was a bit of truth to what Barry was saying? Len was happy they way things were now. Len only entertained the idea of a child because Barry had been so passionate about it. Something about wanting to be a good parent since his had been ripped away from him and making a difference in some other child's life the way Joe had by taking him in…like Len didn’t know what it was like to have a absentee parents…

Len huffed and walked over to sit on the couch. Everyone had told him he would need to help Barry and really be committed to this. Len knew the stakes but he also didn’t think it was going to be _that_ hard.

Still…his sister’s words from a few nights ago echoed through his mind…

—

“Lenny, you can’t really think that a baby can be potty trained before he turns one?” Lisa asked, sipping from her wine glass. She and Cisco were over for dinner, celebrating with Barry and Len about the news that they had successful in their application to adopt.

“Isn’t it like having a pet? Can’t it be trained?” Len asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Cisco laughed nervously, looking at his friend. “Please tell me he’s joking.”

“He is,” Barry said, glaring warningly at his partner as kicking him underneath the table. “He’s just pouting because he can be and because all of my  attention won't be focused on _him_ for a change.” Barry added giving him a teasing smile  
  
Len smirked. “Barry wanted this. I didn’t and if it shuts him up, he can have ten children.”

“But you’re going to help him right?” Lisa asked, arching her eyebrows at her brother. “I know this is Barry's idea, but he’s going to need your help.”

“Yes, _mother_ ,” Len teased and was met with another kick underneath the table, this time from his sister.

“You get him soon, right?” Cisco asked and Barry nodded. “Have you met him yet?”

“No,” Len said, frowning.

“He’s coming from Coast City. We’ve only seen pictures but he’s perfect. We wanted to pick him up ourselves but we were told that it'd be easier if the agency handled everything.” Barry said.

“How amazing, I'm going to be an Aunt ” Lisa added her eyes light up at the idea, she grinned at her brother who rolled his eyes “Always finding a way to make things about yourself sis” Len snarked pouring himself a fifth glass of scotch.

—

The doorbell rang, startling Len from his memory. Barry ran down the stairs, a huge grin on his face as he ran to Len and dragged him up from the couch wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “They’re here. Behave or so I swear…”

“I like the threats, it's sexy,” Len drawled, kissing Barry’s lips gently. He saw the worried look on his boyfriend’s face and sighed, untangling himself from Barry's embrace. “Best behaviour, scouts honour. We’re in this together.”

Barry eyes lit up with admiration at his words nodding once before they walked over to the door, opening it with smiles. The adoption officer, Ms. Collins, was standing there with another man, which neither had met before, and a form covered in blankets and wrapped in her arms.

“Morning Mr Allen, Mr Snart,” she greeted and Barry stepped aside so she could come inside, the other man following behind her. “This is Mr. Sullivan, one of our agency's lawyers and he's here finalise the paperwork.”

Barry nodded and trying not to look too eager while Len tried not to look unimpressed. Couldn’t they just pass the brat to Barry already and get it over with? He was still convinced this would have gone a lot quicker if Barry had just agreed to procure the child through a guy Len knew downtown.

“I’ll just be needing some signatures,” Mr. Sullivan said and Barry nodded, closing the door and guiding him to the dining room table.

“Nervous?” Ms. Collins asked Len as they stood alone in the foyer, the baby began to rustle in her arms.

“Me? No,” Len said, rolling his shoulders and putting his hands in his pockets. Altough he had to admit actually seeing the child in her arms squirming around now made him a little nervous. What if he was awful and couldn’t help Barry the way he wanted him to and what if they fought a lot and the baby never stopped crying like his parents did when Lisa was born? What if Barry resents him if he does a poor job? The voice in his head was still telling him to stop this. That he wasn't meant to be a father, his own father made sure he believed that. Len swallowed and Ms. Davis smiled at him.

“Would you like to hold him?” she asked, adjusting the little bundle in her arms.

“Barry should be the one to hold him first –“ Len began but Ms. Collins was already placing the infant into his arms. Len froze his eyes panicked as he tried to hold the baby correctly, wishing Barry hadn’t left him alone.

“Support the head, yes, just like that, Don't worry you've got him” she coaxed smiling, stepping back as she watched Len’s rigid form hold the newborn baby awkwardly.

The blue blanket moved and the baby’s face was revealed, causing Len to choke a little bit. The tiny boy had tanned skin and curly black hair, his chubby little cheeks stained with a rosy colour. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at and Len swallowed down the breath he was holding in as the bright green eyes met his.

“ _Wow_ ,” he gasped, smiling slowly as the baby latched onto his index finger and squeezed gently.

Ms. Collins smile widened. “Have you gentleman picked a name yet?”

“Lucas,” came Barry’s voice from the archway as he and the lawyer walked back into the foyer. Barry grinned and walked over to Len, leaning down to kiss the baby’s forehead softly.

“Lucas,” Len repeated and looked up at Barry who was beaming, the corner of his eyes tearing up with joy. They smiled at each other looking back at their son.

__  
Their son.  
  
__ Len chucked to himself at that statement.   
  
“Well, I think that’s all we need for now, Congratulations! All of Lucas' paperwork is in the envelope Mr Sullivan just gave Mr Allen. But please let us know if you have any further questions,” Ms. Collins said. But, the men in front of her were too distracted by their new son to pay her any attention. So she just smiled, showing herself and the lawyer out. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think i just made myself sick with the amount of fluff I just managed to write out just now. It's embarrassing having feelings.
> 
> I chose the name Lucas because I kinda felt weird with using Michael because he is perfect as Len's biological son and I kinda don't wanna mess up the amazing head canon's everyone has with him. 
> 
> Also I wanted to subtly keep up the whole L-name thing the Snart family has and Lincoln was wwwaaaaayyyy too obvious XD I live for the finer nuances. 
> 
> Once again- terrible title. I'm so sorry!


End file.
